Ghin
Ghin (ギン, Gin), also known as "Diablo" Ghin (ディアブロのギン, Diapuro no Gin) is a member of the Krieg Pirates. Due to his actions, he can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Baratie Arc. Appearance :Voice Actor: Illich Guardiola (English), Kenichi Ono (Japanese) Ghin is a relatively thin man of average height with short, scruffy, hair, a scruffy beard, and a slight mustache. He has dark circles under his eyes, as though he lacks sleep. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip Ghin wears an open gray jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, gray pants matching with his jacket, a gray headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical earrings on each ear. While posing as Krieg, Ghin wore a black jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality Ghin is fiercely loyal to Krieg, due to respecting and at the same time fearing his power. However, he also wishes to escape from such followings. To this point, he was willing risk his life to save Krieg, and to throw away his gas mask and allow himself to be poisoned by Krieg when ordered. After Krieg's defeat, Ghin decides to start afresh and no longer follow Krieg. As for the rest of the Krieg Pirates, they respect Ghin for his cruelty and strength amongst the crew. They were horrified when Krieg cruelly poisoned him. Even though Pearl is arrogant about his own strength, he acknowledges Ghin as superior. In turn, Ghin does show care for his crew, as he was horrified at the destruction of the fleet and the loss of his comrades. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Krieg Pirates **Krieg Don *Baratie **Zeff **Sanji *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp Rivals Enemies *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Mihawk Dracule *Navy **Fullbody Abilities and Powers Ghin has no named attacks, but is a skilled warrior, a match for even a skilled martial artist like Sanji (although Sanji was severely injured during their fight due to the beating he received from Pearl and Ghin was still feeling the affect's starving to near death and 3 days of holding in a prison cell upon Fullbody's ship). The Baratie cooks' first impression of him was due to him being starved and weakened; they believed him to be a mere lower-ranking subordinate, until he revealed his true strength later in battle, which led to the surprise of many. Ghin was a man who was captured by Marines upon his first appearance, but after being starved to near death and 3 days of holding in a prison cell upon Fullbody's ship, he was still able to escape and hold off 7 of Fullbody's men. He was also able to pin down Red-Foot Zeff, a retired yet still powerful former pirate, and broke his peg leg. Weapons Ghin seems to be proficient with firearms, as he shot Lines from the back with a flintlock from a certain distance, and held a shotgun at Zeff while taking him as a hostage. Despite this, his weapons of choice are a pair of tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls presumably the same size as cannonballs. Combined with his own abilities, Ghin is a very deadly opponent when using these, as shown when he smashed Pearl's iron shields with a single blow while moving so quickly that he took Pearl by surprise. This is a testament to his strength, as even Sanji could not make a scratch on Pearl's shields. The tonfas act like hammers, gaining more power from Ghin spinning them by their handles and building up momentum for his swing. History Past The only known history on Ghin is that he was present for Krieg Don's voyage to the Grand Line. After seven days in stormy weather Krieg's fleet came across the Warlord, Mihawk Dracule. To the horror of Ghin, Mihawk quickly destroys Krieg's fleet with ease, leaving only their flagship to escape, under the cover of an unexpected storm. This incident left a scarring image in Ghin's memory, as he lost his comrades. While retreating from the Grand Line Ghin leaves the fleet disguised as Krieg in order to draw Fullbody away. He is eventually captured and was a prisoner aboard Fullbody's ship when it docked at the Baratie. Synopsis Baratie Arc Major Battles * Krieg Pirates vs. Mihawk Dracule (Lost) * Ghin vs. Sanji (Inconclusive) Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Ghin's status within the crew is "Pirate Armada Combat Commander" (海賊艦隊 戦闘“総隊長”, Kaizoku Kantai Sentō "Sōtaichō"). Trivia & References Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pirates Category:Krieg Pirates Category:Fighters Who Use Weapons Category:Former Antagonists